The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gerbera hybrida (“Gerbera”) cultivar named ‘UFGE 7080’.
Gerbera plants are ornamental plants from the family Asteraceae frequently used as a decorative garden plant or for cut flowers. The inflorescence of the Gerbera plant is a large capitulum with a plurality of florets, which are often brightly colored. The florets may include outer ray florets, trans florets, and central disk florets.
The new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7080’ is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Bradenton and Wimauma, Fla. The objective of the breeding program is to develop new Gerbera cultivars with good plant vigor, moderate lengths of peduncles, numerous inflorescences, attractive inflorescence colors, large inflorescence sizes, and moderate to high levels of powdery mildew resistance.
The new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7080’ originated from a cross made in Bradenton, Fla., in spring 2003 between the female or seed parent ‘UFGE 5-23’ (unpatented) and the male or pollen parent ‘UFGE 20-1’ (unpatented). ‘UFGE 5-23’ and ‘UFGE 20-1’ were Gerbera breeding lines selected by the inventors in Bradenton, Fla., from about 2000 progeny from the seeds donated by Sunshine State Carnations Inc. (Hobe Sound, Fla.). The new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7080’ was selected by the inventors from the progeny of the stated parentage in summer 2004 in Bradenton, Fla.
The first asexual reproduction of the new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7080’ was accomplished by crown division in late 2004 in Bradenton, Fla. Since then, the new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7080’ has been asexually propagated by crown division and/or tissue culture for more than five generations. Asexually propagated plants of the new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7080’ have remained true to the original plant, and all characteristics of the new Gerbera have been transmitted and retained through three successive asexual vegetative generations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have not been applied for. The new Gerbera cultivar ‘UFGE 7080’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.